The door between Hearts
by Sorarika
Summary: Demyx is forced to leave Castle Oblivion in order to save himself from harm, when he arvies in a new world he finds love. but not all demons leave.
1. Chapter 1

Demyx

Our story begins in the Castel that never was. It was a dark stormy night and as the lighting flashed through the window, a small teen ran threw the shadows with tears streaking down his eyes. Following behind him was a silver skunk haired man with scars running along his body and an eye patch covering his left eye, was chasing him down the halls after another attempt to harm the little blond haired boy. The Nocturne had run so far that the free shooter knew that the boy had no were else to run.

Not watching his back, the boy didn't notice that the figure chasing him had disappeared into smoke, with the scent of doom in the air.

Grimmjow

As he sat on the roof of the Kurosaki home. A mischievous man with blue hair and what looked to be a piece of a skeleton mask on his right cheek, looked out over the small town of Karakurachou. His sea blue eyes scanning over the tops of buildings and bridges that ran across the horizon of the slowly falling sun.

"Always searching for something aren't you? Grimmjow." The orange haired boy called out. Grimmjow looked down to see the youth smiling up at him with Rukia on his left side and Cone wrapped tightly across his chest with his right arm.

Grimmjow smiled down. "I just feel like something special is going to happen to me soon, hopin' its real good."

"Ha-ha, well you are the one that needs something good to happen to you." Ichigo laughed. Rukia also joined in as the Arrancar looked down with weary eyes.

" I'm hoping it's soon Ichigo, I'm hoping it's soon."

Demyx

The small boy made it down to the end of the hall to find that there was no escape. A cloud of dust and smoke appeared in front of the wall as a tall man with glowing yellow eyes emerged from the smoke. He grabbed the boy's neck and flung him into the wall. "What were you thinking of doing trying to run away from me like that?" Xigbar growled as he smashed his lips onto the boy's mouth.

The blonde pushed back. "Get away from me Xiggy! I don't want you any more! I hate always having to hide my pain so that others won't think you abuse me constantly!"

Xigbar pushed him against the lavender coloured walls as he unzipped Demyx's coat half way down. The boy struggled under his weight as he tried to push the elder off of him. Before any thing else could happen, Demyx opened a dark corridor and escaped into the darkness. As he ran down the swirling purple and blue mist, he heard Xigbar calling "Ha! No matter where you run I'll always find you! And when I do, you'll wished you never have ran from me before!"

Grimmjow

The sun had already set and the stars started their ghostly dance above. The wind was getting colder as Grimmjow tried to find a place to lay down for the night. He settled for a grassy spot under a half dead cherry tree.

"Well it isn't like anything I've slept in before but it will do." As he said while laying down. Before he could drift off a bright light flashed in front of him. Grimmjow got up and noticed an odd looking cave with smoke around the bottom of the entrance. He got up to see what was going on. In the next minute a small blonde boy in a black trench coat uniform was crying in his arms. He was the most beautiful boy the majestic Arrancar had ever seen.

"What's wrong little guy?" Grimmjow asked politely

"Help…me…please…Xigbar…h-he's going to." Just before the boy could finish his sentence, he fainted. Grimmjow started shaking the boy. "What? What is this Xigbar going to do to you? Please wake up."

"K-kill m-m-e." he finally said in a drowsy voice. Grimmjow knew he had to get him to Ichigo and his father for help. He picked up the teen and ran back towards town.

Demyx

The instant he had left the safety of the portal and into the low grassy meadow, Demyx instantly knew that he was in grave danger of being found by Xigbar again. But he couldn't help stop the eagerness to run into the nearest person's arms. After he had fainted, Demyx still couldn't get the soft, yet rough voice of the person he had ran into. His eyes were so teared up to see the face of the person who held him, but the touch of his skin made Demyx have the urge to kiss him, the same emotion that came to him when he was with Xigbar before all this happened. Later Demyx opened his eyes to find he was in a light green colour room with orange curtains. He lay on top of a single bed with a deeper shad of green blanket. Across the room was a mahogany desk with what looked to be school stuff all over it. "W-where am I? W-what happened?" He said dazed.

"Oh, Father come quickly! He's waking up!" a small girl cries out.

"W-who are you?" Demyx asked the child.

With a smile she said "I'm Yuzu Kurosaki, someone dropped you here while you were still unconscious. My father and Ichigo fret over you all night trying to find where you live."

"Oh don't scare him, Yuzu, I still think we should stick him in the mental ward." The raven haired girl said behind her.

"Oh stop it Karin!" Yuzu said in disgust. "Go help father I'll be down with you in a minute." As she said that, the raven haired girl walked away.

"W-what was I saying?" Demyx asked confused.

Yuzu blushed. "We asked where you came from but you kept saying 'Save me from Xigbar. He knows where I am even if I'm not at the World that never was.'"

Grimmjow

It felt like the night was dragging on as he hurried towards the Kurosaki home. The street was darker than he had ever seen. Yellow eyes peered at him through the shadows as he ran with the teen in his arms. He still didn't know his name but he kept mentioning that Xigbar guy. When he reached the door, Grimmjow know he had no choice but to leave him on the door step and run. But the eyes peering from all the dark corners of the ally way gave him the creeps. He know he would have to stay close in order to keep this stranger from certain death.

Before he left, Grimmjow rang the doorbell and disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Demyx

"Did I really say that?" Demyx asked out loud to himself.

Yuzu smiled, then looked down and frowned.

"What are you frowning at Yuzu?"

" Oh nothing really, just your cloths, geez no wonder u were unconscious for so long, that cloak must be heavy on you!"

Demyx stared down at his uniform, it was a little uncomfortable but he had no choice since it was the rules, or at least they were until he was attacked.

Shaking his head, Demyx asked "so what do you want me to do about it?"

Grimmjow

Lying on a park bench where the mysterious boy appeared, Grimmjow couldn't help but thing of the little blond haired boy and how when the kids hand touched him, how it made him feel. Being confused as he was, Grimmjow failed to miss the strange sparkle of a small metal object lying in the grass a few inches from him. But noticed it when the glare from it started to burn him. With out even having to walk far, Grimmjow had the object in his hands. What a strange coin, he thought as he traced the tiny heart emblem with his finger. Almost automatically as he placed his finger in the middle of the emblem, the entire medallion disappeared into blinding light. Left in its place was the grandest sitar he had ever seen.

Demyx

Missing his sitar and his room, Demyx walked around Karakura town bored, lonely and scarred. A million things had ran thorough his head at once. Was Xigbar still looking for him? What if he already found out and started to torment people just to find out where he was? Demyx had to shake the question out of his head when the image of Yuzu, the only person in this strange world he was able to call a friend, getting hurt under the power of the Free Shooter. He kept walking until he came to a park full of Sakura trees and decided to look around, but before he could enjoy the beautiful scenery, a bright but familiar light drifted through the trees. In an instant Demyx ran towards it in fear.

Xigbar

Back at Castle that never was, Xigbar was pacing the hall by his room. Where could that little roach be? He thought. As he kept his pace, a familiar icy touch tapped him on the shoulder.

"I think I can help you with who you're looking for Xigbar." Vexen's icy voice crawled into Xigbar's ear like the person who spoke it.

"Let me guess, it's for the same price as usual?"

"Exactly but with a different person in mind."

"I'm not going to be your slave, Vexen. But if you like, you can help torture the little snot."

"Fine, come with me." As the icy doctor walked down the hall, Xigbar slowly took out his arrow gun and loaded it. I'm not going to let him touch my prize, he thought. His plan was stopped short when they came to the doctor's room. It was more of the surveillance room than what Vexen usually worked in, with computers lining the walls. On a giant monitor was a 3-D diagram of a world that Xigbar never knew about with a red flashing dot on the far most edge of it.

"Where is this place?" Xigbar asked.

"This is a new world that just came up when the transmitter on one of the weapons was activated." Vexen replied.

"Then how will this help me find him?" With a giant grin on his shrivel old face, Vexen pressed a button. On the screen the type and who was the owner of the weapon came up to view. Xigbar smiled and said "Well, well vexy, I think you do deserve a little reward."

Vexen's evil grin grew bigger "and for extra brownie points I even wrote down the exact place." He handed a small slip of paper to Xigbar. "Well" he said "I should get going."

"Hey don't forget my reward!"

"How about I give you a different reward right now." The cocky smile escaped from Vexen's face as Xigbar pulled out the loaded arrow gun and pulled the trigger.


End file.
